1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast lens system which can be advantageously used with a small TV camera, such as a CCTV camera or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known small TV camera, a small image pickup device of high resolution having small pixels is usually used. Therefore, a fast lens having a small f-number is required as a photographing lens, i.e., filming lens. However, the f-number of the conventional fast lenses is approximately F1.0 to F1.2.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a standard fast lens system having a large back-focal distance and an extremely small f-number which is approximately F0.8.